


fly with me

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scott is Peter Pan and Isaac is Wendy it's cute ok, peter pan!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Isaac ever saw him was when he was ten years-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely friend [Tori](http://sharmanroden.tumblr.com), because she asked for a Scisaac Peter Pan AU and it was just too cute to turn down. 
> 
> I can always be found [here](http://snugglyscisaac.tumblr.com) on Tumblr :)

The first time Isaac ever saw him was when he was ten years-old. 

His sister, Erica - who was admittedly only a year younger than him but whom he treated like a baby nevertheless - had been in her bed opposite his, and had begged him to tell her a story. He could barely make out her tiny face in the darkness of their bedroom, but it didn’t matter. 

"Which one do you want to hear?" He’d asked, softly, not wanting to wake their father, who was sleeping down the hall. 

Erica’s voice was barely a whisper when she replied, “The one about the lady who slept for a hundred years, and the prince had to kiss her to wake her up.” 

Isaac smiled, because he should have known.  _Sleeping Beauty_  was his sister’s favorite - he must have told her the tale a million times. He took a second to gather his thoughts, and then began to speak, “Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom far, far away, there lived a king and queen…”

When he was finished, he could hear the steady breathing which indicated that Erica had fallen asleep. He took that as his cue to do the same, rolling over onto his side and doing his best to get comfortable under his sheets. But right before he closed his eyes, he saw something - or, at least, he  _thought_  he did - outside of their window; a figure.

A boy.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus, but when he opened them again, the boy was gone - just like that. Even when he crossed the floor to open the window and look outside, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. And anyway, their bedroom was two floors up - there was no way anyone  _could_  be outside, not when they were this high off the ground. 

So, Isaac had shrugged it off, chalking it up to a lack of sleep and his own overactive imagination. After all, people have been known to think they see all kinds of weird things when they’re tired, right? 

But then, it happened again. 

A week later, after finally being let out of the freezer his father had locked him in for two hours, Isaac was lying in bed, listening to the sounds of Erica’s muffled cries. She was scared, as anyone would be upon witnessing someone they love get hurt, and Isaac knew it. 

Clearing his throat, he’d sat up in bed and murmured, “Erica, do you want me to tell you a story? Will that make you feel better?”

Her sobs had quieted, and a few seconds later, she had responded with a tiny, “ _yes._ ”

So, he ended up staying awake for another hour, telling her about the little mermaid until she drifted off to sleep. And just like the first time, he started to get situated under his blankets, yawning silently, and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it again, the boy. And again, the second he stumbled over to the window to investigate, the boy was gone. It was as though he’d evaporated into thin air, and Isaac couldn’t wrap his head around any of it. Looking up at the moon, he felt a strange rush of disappointment wash over him.

"Don’t run away," Isaac whispered, under his breath, the chill of the night air sending a shiver through him, " _Please_ , don’t run away.” 

Little did he know that as he said those words, someone was listening to them, a childish grin plastered on their face.

~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later, Isaac turned eleven. His father didn’t let him have a party, didn’t give him any presents because he “didn’t have the money,” but it didn’t matter. Erica surprised him with a bracelet she’d fashioned herself, out of string and multicolored beads. It fit perfectly around his wrist. When she’d said how bad she felt about him not getting any other presents, Isaac had hugged her tight and whispered that the bracelet was the only gift he needed. 

That night, he’d been right on the brink of sleep when he heard a sound at the window; a soft, tapping noise, almost like someone was knocking, asking for invitation into the room. When he opened his eyes, he saw the boy, a tiny smile on his face, looking at him expectantly from his place outside. 

He tiptoed across the floor, so as not to wake Erica, and opened the window as quietly as he could manage. Finally, he was face to face with the boy who had haunted his dreams for weeks, who had filled his imagination with all kinds of theories as to who he was.

He was extraordinary, by every meaning of the word.

He was Isaac’s age, his hair dark and matted, and he was dressed in dark clothes, stained by dirt and mud. The seams of his shirt were frayed, adding to the idea that he had not had new clothes in quite some time. When he blinked, Isaac saw that his eyes were brown, and when he smiled, he couldn’t help but do the same.

"Who _are_  you?” Isaac breathed in disbelief, noting the fact that the boy was literally hovering in mid-air - like that was totally normal.

The boy scrunched up his eyebrows, playfully, “I’m Scott. Your name’s Isaac, right?” 

"Maybe," Isaac murmured, stubborn as ever and still not sure whether or not this was a dream, "I… I don’t understand. Why do you keep coming back here?"

"I like the stories you tell," Scott replied, resting his arms on the windowsill nonchalantly, "We don’t have stories like that where I come from - at least, not the way you tell them. I just like listening to you." 

Isaac nodded, even though he still didn’t understand any of what was going on, “What do you mean ‘where you come from’? Where’s that?”

"Oh," Scott laughed, genuine and childish, "Neverland. I guess sometimes I forget that not everyone knows it exists, because it’s all I’ve ever known." 

He replayed the word over and over again in his brain, until he was pretty sure it was tattooed onto his skull, and then whispered, “What’s Neverland?”

There was a gleam in Scott’s eyes when he responded, “It’s a special place in the sky. A place where you don’t have to worry about anything, and you  _never_  grow up. Every second is an adventure, and nothing in the world can get you down.” When Isaac said nothing, the boy persisted, "You know... I've seen some of the stuff your dad does to you. Some nights, when I've come to hear your stories, I've seen you crying on your bed with bruises on your face... I just want to take you away from that."

Isaac's eyebrows furrowed, skeptically, "Why me? You don't know anything about me."

Scott shrugged, like it was nothing, "So? I like you, and I want to help you." He met Isaac's gaze, brown eyes full of innocence, "Will you come away with me?"

Isaac bit his lip, turning around to look at Erica, curled up in her bed, fast asleep. "I can't leave my sister, she needs me."

"You'll be back before she even notices you're gone," Scott responded, his tone re-assuring, "I  _promise_."

A beat, and then, "How will we get there?" 

Scott grinned, "We'll fly, of course. I can show you how, it's really easy. Think of a happy thought, something that fills you up and makes you feel warm when you think of it."

Isaac squeezed his eyes shut, wracking his brains for a memory that matched Scott's criteria. There was one of his mother tucking him in at night, singing him to sleep with a sweetness he'd never known since. There was another of the day he got first place in a writing competition at school - his parents had been so proud, especially since he'd been so young at the time. There was even one of his mother telling him she loved him - it was as simple as that. 

That was the one he chose.

"Do you have it?" 

He nodded, and then felt the sensation of something soft being sprinkled over his head. After a few seconds of silence, he slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he realized he was floating about three feet off the ground, eye level with Scott. 

"I'm flying?" Isaac breathed, reaching out and taking hold of Scott's hands to steady himself. 

Scott's lips curled into a big smile, and he nodded, "You're flying. No one can hurt you now." 

He let Scott guide him out of his bedroom, through the open window, and then paused, tugging at Scott's hand and causing him to turn around, a curious look on his face when Isaac asked, "Where we're going - Neverland... It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Not as long as you stay with me," Scott answered, squeezing Isaac's fingers gently, "I'll keep you safe." 

And strangely, that was all it took. It was all Isaac needed to allow this strange, mysterious, _wonderful_ boy to lead him through the sky and across the stars. 

Every month after that, Scott came back to him, and every time, it got harder and harder to bring Isaac back home, to part ways. The first time Isaac ever kissed him was in Neverland, and so was the first time Scott told Isaac he loved him.

In the end, it was always the two of them.

There was never anyone else. 

~*~*~*~*~

Isaac still likes to tell the tale to their kids. 

He'll tuck them into bed and kiss their foreheads, before settling in to recount the story of the boy who saved his life, who took him away from everything that had once held him back. The boy who had spent so many years refusing to grow up, but had given it all up the second Isaac asked him to be with him for the rest of his life. 

One night, their daughter, Evelyn, pulls Isaac in close to whisper, "It was Daddy, wasn't it? Daddy was the boy in your story."

And Isaac just shoots a knowing look to Scott, who grins - the same way he did all those years ago, when he asked Isaac to take a leap of faith and come on an adventure with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my favorite thing ever so be sure to leave me some! :)


End file.
